The Big Oopps
by darkshadowwolf01
Summary: its about Van and Cheyenne having that speical night, You know the one parnets hate to here that their teens have done. And Cheyenne and Van doesnt know whats going to happen in the future. And later they will have to tell Reba what really happened.
1. One great night and one intresting day

**The Big Oops**

Cheyenne and Van were home alone. Reba took Jake and Kyra to get ice cream. Neither of them had anything fun to do. As they were sitting there thinking of what to do, Van had come up with an idea.

"Let's go play football." Says Van.

"How about lets not." Says Cheyenne to Van. "That's all you ever want to do."

_Van thinks for a second_

"I don't see coming up with any ideas!" Van said to Cheyenne.

"Well…well…I don't always think football!!" yells Cheyenne.

At that, for no reason at all the two went at each other. But instead of fighting, they came together and started to make out. At this point Van and Cheyenne were to into each other that they didn't hear a car pulling in the drive way.

_Outside with Reba_

As Reba got out of the car, she was cut off by Jake.

"Kyra, what's with him?" asked Reba to her daughter.

"He is all happy that we got back in time to see his favorite show." Kyra says.

"What so is that?"

"How should I know, I'm a tiny little boy, like Jake. It's probably something to do with picking boogers." Says Kyra, as she walks away into the house, leaving Reba standing there.

Back in the house, Van and Cheyenne, had just had sex. But after they had gotten dressed, Van looked out the window of Cheyenne's room and saw that Reba's Car was in the driveway.

"Crap!" Van screams to Cheyenne.

"What?" Asked Cheyenne.

"Your mother is home. We need to make the bed."

"Crap! Your right."

As they finished making the bed, there was a knock at the door, it was Reba. She opens it and says,

"Remember, this door needs to be open at all times."

"Yes, mom"

"Yes, Mrs. H." says Van nervously.

"Hey, you guys want burgers for dinner?" asked Reba

"Ya, sure, whatever." Was the answer that Reba got from both Van and Cheyenne.

As Reba went downstairs, she felt like something had happened, but she didn't know what. When she got downstairs, Reba saw Jake playing basketball in the house.

"JAKE!! You know your not suppose to play with the basketball in the house!" Reba yells.

"Sorry mom I forgot." Says Jake.

_A couple of days later_

Reba walks into the kitchen and starts to get dinner ready. As she was doing this she left like she was being watched. And when Reba went by the back door sure enough was that Barbara Jean was looking at her. Reba opens the door, and Barbara Jean didn't expect that and feel flat on her face. At this Reba starts to laugh. Once Barbara Jean gets up, she moves over to the table. This was the one time she was actually happy to she Barbara Jean.

"Hey, BJ, do you notice that there's something strange going on with Van and Cheyenne?" asked Reba

"You know what they have been acting a little strange." Says Barbara Jean

_As this was going on Van and Cheyenne were heading out. But before the got out the door completely, Reba saw them. _

"What's with you two this past few days? The two of you are acting weird." Says Reba

"Us being weird, what, that's nothing new." Says Van very shakily.

"Mom can we go, or do you have any more dumb questions?" says Cheyenne.

"Well, I guess you can go." Reba says eyeing Van a Cheyenne

Van and Cheyenne were in Van's car and were on there way.

"Van, I feel sick." Says Cheyenne after like ten minutes in the car.

"What do you mean?" asked Van "Do you mean because we haven't told your mother?"

"No, its not that I feel sick, just sick.


	2. Could it be true?

Van was going to pull the car over but Cheyenne said not to. She had opened the window. As the fresh air hit here on the face, she started to feel better. But after about 20 minutes Cheyenne had that funny sick feeling again. She didn't tell Van right away, but when then she felt her throat getting tight.

"Van! Pull over! PULL OVER!!" yells Cheyenne.

"Why?" asked Van.

"Just pull over!!!"

So just as Van pulled over to the side of the road, Cheyenne pushed the door open real fast. Van had no idea what Cheyenne was doing. Once Cheyenne opened the door, she had puked onto the side of the road. She had no idea why she puked; she was feeling fine for long time. When Van heard the noise of Cheyenne puking, he was sickened himself.

"EW!!" yells Van. "Did you have to do that now!"

"Well I could have done it in your car!" screams a sick Cheyenne.

"…Good point…" Van says to Cheyenne.

So after Cheyenne was done being sick for the time being, they went on there way. They only got 10 minutes down the road Cheyenne started to feel sick again. She was going to tell Van to pull over. But as she was going to, Van started to sing very loudly to his favorite song. So she thought it would pass. She started to think of what was going on with her body. This has never happened to her before.

_In Cheyenne's head_

This never happened to me. Well ok, maybe once when I was 10 and sick. But this seems different….oooo look that sweater is cute….damn it. Back to what I was thinking about… this never happened to me until…until…OH MY GOD!!!

_Back to real world_

VAN! YOU'RE AN ASS!!! Cheyenne yells at her boyfriend.

"What did I do?! Asked a very confused Van.

"Do you remember that night we…well…you know."

"Ya….why?"

"Because I think…I….might….be….um…pregnant. Because I never felt this way before."

"WHAT!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!??!"

"Well Van THINK…YOU MORON!!"

"Well I know how, but I used a…umm…a condom."

"Well I'm guessing it didn't work Van!"

"But…But…it's only been…like 3 days…since…we…umm…"

"VAN YOU'RE A MORON! ITS BE ALMOST A MONTH!" screams Cheyenne at Van

After their yelling, they continued down the road. Cheyenne was so mad a Van not did not remember their special moment that they shared. But she knew that even though Van could be an idiot, she still loved him. And all Van could think about was…well its so out there, that no one wants to go there, not even Cheyenne.

"…Van I think we should go the drug and get a…umm…pregnancy test." Says Cheyenne. "But we can't let my mom know."

"Ok, well go. And I don't plan to tell your mother." Says Van in a _duh_ tone of voice.


	3. the coming of the future

"…_Van I think we should go the drug and get a…umm…pregnancy test." Says Cheyenne. "But we can't let my mom know."_

"_Ok, well go. And I don't plan to tell your mother." Says Van in a duh tone of voice._

So after that little argument, Van and Cheyenne drove off to the drug store. Both were scarred to go into the story and by a pregnancy test. They fought over who should go in and get the test. Neither of them wanted to go get. So after about 5 minutes of arguing who should, Cheyenne says, "Lets both go in and get it."

"Ok." says Van. "But you can't ditch me in there."

"Same goes to you Van." Says Cheyenne. "OH! And we will have to hide it from my mom. If she sees that, she'll freak out."

"How will we hide it from you mom?" Van asked his girlfriend. "She's like always home."

"That is true. But we will have to do the test when she goes to the store; or if she's busy getting annoyed with Barbra-Jean. "

"Barbra-Jean is always here, so I think Mrs. H being annoyed and walking out is a better chance of happening." says Van.

_1 hour later_

It's been an hour since Van and Cheyenne got home with the pregnancy test. And for some reason BJ (Barbara-Jean) had not come over. But just as they were going to give up hope of taking the test that day, they heard:

"ANYONE HOOOOME? REBA?" came from the voice of BJ in the kitchen.

"Finally she's here, there maybe hope after all. Where's mom?" asked Cheyenne

"I think she's in the kitchen." Says Van

And no sooner had he said that there was Reba's voice from the kitchen.

"CRRRAP!" yells Reba. "BJ I thought you were going somewhere with those beanie babies of yours."

"Hey best buddy!" says BJ.

"Wait didn't I lock that door?" asked Reba

"Well, you did, but I have my key."

"I thought I took your key away."

Well, you did, but I made copies."

"Damn you BJ! You need to learn how to knock!" yells Reba

_Back to Van and Cheyenne_

"Good, she's distracted. We can take the test." Says Cheyenne

She grabs the test from under dresser. And goes into the bathroom to take it. When she comes back Van asked, "Well?!?!"

"We have to wait 3 minutes." Says Cheyenne. "Close the door."

"Ok. I hope Mrs. H. will be distracted by BJ that long."

"She should be. Hopefully." Says Van.

Both Van and Cheyenne pace around in Cheyenne's room. They were waiting to know how their future might turn out. The pregnancy test was sitting on the bed. Just as Van was passing the door, they heard a knock, and right after that the door opened. Van rushed to the bed and through the pregnancy test box out the window. And took the test itself and put it under his football jacket.

"Hey guys, you guys know this door needs to be open at all times." Says Reba

"Yes mom" says Cheyenne. "Sorry, forgot about that rule."

"Just don't let it happen again." Says Reba

"Ok." Says Van and Cheyenne together.

Once Reba left the room, Cheyenne tells Van to give her the test. And as she looked down, she knew what had to happen.

"Well?!?!" asked Van.

"Its…its…" Cheyenne couldn't finish her sentience.


End file.
